


无为歧路 Right Way to Go

by Absent_Attender (Eusta)



Series: 德克萨斯艳阳下 Under the Texan Sun [8]
Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, MLB, Pre-Slash, Texas Rangers
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-11
Updated: 2012-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-20 21:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/589659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eusta/pseuds/Absent_Attender
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这已经是半天之内Mike打来的第三个电话了。<br/>因为前两个他都没有接。</p>
            </blockquote>





	无为歧路 Right Way to Go

**Author's Note:**

> 不管写得怎么样，每次写你们俩，用的时间都很短。

手机响了，陷在沙发里的他直起身来看看屏幕，是Mike打来的。他把手机放回桌上，瞪着它在昏暗的客厅里一边闪烁一边蜂鸣。  
这已经是半天之内Mike打来的第三个了。  
因为前两个他都没有接。  
如果是以前，他早就高兴地接起电话，和他的队长聊起来了。  
但他现在不想接电话，尤其是Mike打来的。  
他害怕会是他最近几天，而实际或许从一个更早的他并没有意识到的时刻就开始，一直在害怕的消息。

他明明已经刻意避开棒球圈的消息。但毕竟身处其中，怎么可能完全割裂开。Tess和Rian要看电视，一不小心就会换到体育新闻。  
那些流言一丝一缕，像冬天的寒冷的空气，总能寻找到微小的缝隙来侵袭。  
“Ian，怎么回事，怎么老有电话在响？”Tess的声音从厨房那边传来。  
他长出一口气，觉得终于到时候了。  
很多事并不是想躲就可以躲得过的。  
他轻轻地带上前门，走到院子里的草坪上。冬天里的太阳本就没有多少热力，此时马上就要落下去，更是暗淡无光。

“……喂。”  
“Ian，怎么才接电话。”Mike的声音听起来有点奇怪地不自然。  
“……呃，刚才有事出去了一会儿，忘带手机了。”他随便找了个理由。他沉默了几秒，“……找我什么事？”  
“……没事就不能找你么？”这回反而是那边暂时退却了。  
他在心里苦笑起来。何必呀何必。你都已经下决心给我打电话了，我都已经下决心听了，这时你反而不说了么。  
“你直说吧，Mike。我大概知道是什么事。”他突然欣慰地觉得自己很勇敢。  
电话那边一阵寂静。他隐约觉得自己听见一声他再熟悉不过的叹息。  
“我同意了。去费城的交易。”

Mike的离开，从几年前这个场景就不时出现在他脑海里，有时是不自觉的想象有时是午夜里的梦境，有时模糊不明有时清晰无比。然而现实情况是每一次转会传言的最后结果都是Mike没有走，Mike留下了。或许就是这些结果让他放松了，麻痹了，以为他的队长真的永远不会离开他们的球队，那个人真的永远不会离开自己。  
当他真的身处这一刻时，反而开始怀疑自己是不是又陷入了之前的某个梦境。  
手机的玻璃屏贴在皮肤上带来的凉意提醒着他，这次是不同的。  
这次真的躲不过去了。

“你真的想好了么？”他机械而徒劳地问，仿佛现在事态还有什么回转的余地。  
“嗯，我想过了，去了那边能保证上场时间，队里也还多少能省下点钱。这样不论对我自己，还是对球队，都有好处。”Mike的声音一如既往地平静。  
听着这些显而易见冠冕堂皇的理由，他不由得心生烦躁。  
那对我呢？然而他终究不可能那么问出口。  
“……以后我不在了，你肩上的责任就要重一些了。”Mike继续说，口气似乎还当他是当时那个毛头小子，不说他就会注意不到似的。  
他发现自己轻轻地笑了。

他刚进球队的时候，他打二垒，Mike在游击。二游本身就需要配合默契，Mike作为年长的队员，自然很照顾他。Mike对哪个队友都很照顾，但他觉得对他尤其好。他们的二游组合好得被人们称作“蝙蝠侠与罗宾”。他知道他们是同一类人。他看着Mike怎样地打球，怎样地说话，怎样地对待队友和教练组，他没法不把Mike当做自己的榜样。他知道球队里每个人都和他一样，甚至是那些已经离开的队友。  
“这个，不用你说。”他知道自己在赌气，只是他也不知道是跟电话那一端的人，还是跟这个叫人无能为力的被称为命运的东西。  
Mike顿了顿，“……毕竟我走了，你就是在队里呆的最久的人了。”  
他不说他也忘不了。他们一起经历过球队风雨如晦的日子，也终于等到最近几年的灿烂艳阳。只是，只是他们的那个约定，一起拿总冠军的约定，再也没有机会实现了。  
或许未来他们能有幸各自带上总冠军的戒指，只是那戒指上的队徽，再不是同一个图案；年份，也再不会是同一个时间。  
如果不是曾经距离那么近，如果从头到尾都只是遥远的梦想，会不会不像现在这么痛。他发现自己把电话攥得太紧。

“……别老是炸毛，管管你自己的脾气———”  
“……我比以前已经好很多了啊。”他嘴硬地打断他。  
“你少来了，今年光被裁判驱逐出场就有三回吧……别老把自己还当小孩子，你现在得给新上来的孩子们做出榜样了。”Mike的口气很认真。  
我在你眼里，大概永远也长不大吧。他突然明白过来，自己不希望Mike走，大概也有这个原因。只要Mike还在，不管时间怎么流逝，世事如何变化，他在他面前都可以永远是个孩子。  
如果时间真的能停滞，我不长大，你也不变老，那该有多好。

“说起来Profar这孩子，真的是挺不错，那天一听说要让他上场，马上就去看对面投手的录像。”Mike感慨道。  
他听着他说，不知道该回应什么。Profar的天赋和努力大家都看得到，但是正是因为这样，他自己在场上的位置也已经岌岌可危。  
“……做好心理准备了么？”Mike听他不说话，试探地问。  
“嗯？什么？”他茫然。  
“换位置的事啊。”  
他也不知道。他知道的是，Mike曾经多次为了新队友的到来，为了球队整体的利益，更换守备位置。  
Mike不是完人，他不是没有过怨言。Mike得到队里通知要让位置给Elvis的时候，还有后来Adrian的那次，都动过要求交易的心思。但最后Mike都留了下来，不仅因为队里还需要他在更衣室里的影响力，还因为新队友们都出色地完成了任务，让这个队伍越来越好，越来越接近那个目标。

但他们错过了那次千载难逢的机会。  
而刚过去的这个赛季，如果没有队友们大规模的伤病，如果Mike和他自己都发挥正常，本来或许他们可以再拼一次。  
但如果有如果，他们早已经可以一起捧起那簇小旗子了。  
现在变革的风暴已经在海面上生成，正冲着他们所有人呼啸而来。  
如果说有什么动作能表现俱乐部改头换面的决心，和在队里呆了十二年、如今正逐渐老去的队长挥别，无疑是最有气魄的一桩。

“如果你能做到，我想我也能。”他最后还是说。  
即使我一时接受不了，我也会学着像你一样去接受。  
“Elvis有时候还会精力不集中，你记着多提溜他点……不过还好，我看最近Adrian挺注意敲打他的……Josh如果能留下，你要多和他沟通，他最信任你了，连我这个队长都嫉妒……还有，现在Nap走了，Derek肯定不好过，你也注意安慰他……”他听着Mike在那端像中年大婶一般唠唠叨叨，不由觉得好笑。然而心酸马上随之泛起，盖过了一瞬间的笑意。  
说到底你还是放不下。所以你注定要离开。  
“……你放心吧。虽然我肯定没你做得好，但好在还有Adrian，还有Murph和Nelly，我们可以一起。”  
“对，对，你们可以一起。”Mike同意道。  
他突然觉得如果和Mike没有那么熟悉会不会好一点，那样就可以听不出这句话里那一丝不易察觉的悲凉。

“Mike，你给大家都打过电话了？”长久的沉默之后，他没话找话地说，觉得自己似乎还想证明点什么。  
“嗯，你是最后一个。”Mike的口气温柔起来，“……我想，跟他们说熟练了，也许面对你的时候就能……不那么艰难了。”  
他的心砰砰地在耳边跳着，他都怀疑电话那端的人是不是都能听见。  
那边继续说道，不知道为什么甚至听起来有点虚弱，“而且……我想听你告诉我，说这是条正确的路……我做了正确的选择。”  
明明是你已经做好的决定，还要让我来帮你下这无谓的决心么。  
“……我不知道是不是正确。但我愿意相信它是正确的。”他最后说，“……我相信你。”  
“好……有你这句话，我感觉更安心一点。”  
说到底他还是得到了证明。  
“什么时候你决定不打了，就回来。回来开球的时候，我给你当捕手。”他突然想起今年早些时候Pudge的退役，他终究还是需要给自己留一个盼望的目标。  
“这个任务你想逃也逃不了的。”Mike在那边笑起来。

他从耳边放下电话。深深吸进一口冬日的空气又呼出去，在灰蓝的暮色中走回屋里。Tess已经准备好了晚餐，Rian扑到他怀里闹腾，问他刚才去了哪里。家里和女儿的温度让他感觉到外面的寒冷似乎完全是另一个世界。

春天再来的时候，他会再次回到那个熟悉的训练场，再次见到队友们熟悉的面庞。虽然有个人不再跟他们并肩作战，但他知道，那个人不仅在他心里，也在每个人的心里同他们一起。

只要你相信这就是正确的道路，我就会在这条路上一直走下去。  
即使我身边已经没有了你。

 

-完-


End file.
